


Games

by Moahoa



Series: Life on a meteor [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moahoa/pseuds/Moahoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a knight-god-thing with time-traveling powers did however not stop you from being bored outta your fucking mind, which is why you'd just spent the latest three weeks, two hours and forty five minutes on alchemizing a wii and mariokart. It wasn't easy and had required a lot of guess-work and questionable code-gathering and maybe/maybe not destroying a few samples of a certain trolls very extensive movie collection.</p><p>Speaking of said troll, he is currently stomping in through the transportalizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

After 2+ years being of being stuck on a literal meteor hurling towards whatever crazy thing the game was gonna through at you next, you were a knight-god-thing which way too much time on your hands, pun intended. Being a knight-god-thing with time-traveling powers did however not stop you from being bored outta your fucking mind, which is why you'd just spent the latest three weeks, two hours and forty five minutes on alchemizing a wii and mariokart. It wasn't easy and had required a lot of guess-work and questionable code-gathering and maybe/maybe not destroying a few samples of a certain trolls very extensive movie collection.

Speaking of said troll, he is currently stomping in through the transportalizer. Looks like someone noticed the absence of 'In which a blueblood blablablabla troll weird alien romance grid shit'.

”Hello Karkle-sparkle” The words are cheerful enough to make him cringe. You 1, Karkat 0.

”Dave buglemunch Strider. I should've fucking known.”

”Known what?” You beam at him and feign ignorance about his mood, which of course pisses him off even more.

” Where. Are. My. Movies?” He practically grits the words out.

”No idea dude. All I have is this sweet virtual reality device and a princess-loving plumber to race.”

 

Karkat stops in his tracks and you see his gaze hone in on the object in your arms.

”... Is that some sort of gaming console?” He sounds almost interested.  
Interested is good. Interested means distracted.

”Sure is.” You reply.

Just like you knew it would the expression on his face changes completely from a frown into a look of curiosity.

 

”I'll let you play if you promise not to cry once I pummel your car of the road” You add with a smile because phew, doged a bullet there. Time to kick some troll rump and beat away the boredom with his cries for mercy. You will slay.

 

30 minutes later you are both sitting in the make-shift living room, which contains of the fugliest purple couch this side paradox space and the one TV you've managed to not fuck up so badly in alchemization that it still has it's audio/video inputs. You are not as gleeful as you expected to be.

Turns out you are the one getting your ass kicked, all the way to the curb with a one way ticket it seems. Not once, not twice, but THRICE... as in all the times you've played so far. And he won't shut up about it. And you are so done being virtually torn to shreds, screw this game!

”I never thought I'd say this, but you were right Strider, this WAS a great idea, probably the best your deranged crumpled up excuse for a think-pan has ever had. Turns out you are all talk after all, like I've always known but NOW I have actual real life tangible proof. How does it feel to have been exposed to have been the inferior species? Who is your literal god now, Dave?”

”-hey Karkles” You say interrupting his little victory rant. The glare he gives you could set fire to a block of ice, luckily you are cooler than absolute zero so naturally you are completely unaffected.  
Which is why you decide to pause for dramatics, which, for the record, is not the same a stalling because your mind decided to black out on you.

”...what?” He eventually speaks up as he has the patience of an old man with diabetes in need of a piss.

” I just had to put a stop to the heinous bullshit you're sprouting because I happen to know of one game that in it's very design will have you beat. As in a game where the only way to win is to be calm as a quiet and we both know you are too much of a megaphone-mouth to not loose your shit every five minutes.”

”Oh really?” He says with such sarcasm you swear you can hear the echoes of approval from your ecto-sis all the way from the other side of this godforsaken rock.

”Yes really.” You reply with all the maturity of a 10 year-old.

”Bring it on, _Strider._ ”

You have to fight the corners of your mouth from turning it up because _hook, line and sinker,_ right there.

” Are you sure you are ready for this bro? Are you ready to taste the bittersweet despair out of being one-upped by yours truly?”

”Just get on with it.”

”It's called-” you pause for effect again and Karkat rolls his eyes at your eccentrics before delivering a swift kick to your chin. ”- _gay chicken_ ” You continue, totally without wincing because while sticks and stones may break your bones, kicks and punches only bruise and Striders live strictly by a 'two for flinching' rule.

He just stares at you, completely deadpan. You'd expected him to punch you or like at least throw some random homecooked special flavor verbal abuse that he's so fond of, but he just, stares.

”Well?” He urges as if he was legit curious.

 

That's when you realize the very obvious fact that the boy in front of you is in fact an alien with a completely different culture in which the word homosexual doesn't even exist and he most likely still thinks you are serious. The number of things you could pull on the guy quickly flash through your mind, but as you are not Egbert you decide to do the mature thing instead and spare this little aliens delicate sensibilities.

”Riiight... So rules are, 'all of the homo' until one of us is determined the gay chicken by the ancient laws of first to quit sprouts feathers and has to bob their head like a living 'bob-head' doll for the rest of their life. ”

 

”Would you mind translating that from douche to actual fucking english?!” The troll seethes at you.

” Ugh. Perfectly good explanation wasted. But out of the goodness of my oh-so-generous-heart I'll give you a less amazing version. You vs. me. We take turns of trying to out 'homo' each other until one- 'bock bock bock'- decides to call quits.' ”

”How do we 'out homo' each other?” He questions waaaay to innocently.

”Let me show you.” You are being suave as shit up in here and Karkles doesn't even react, just waits patiently for you to show him, this might just be the best day in your life. You are going to mess with him so hard he forgets his name... In a completely platonic way of course because even if you might be more open-minded than a certain blue-eyed bucktoothed boy you are not really into shouty assholes, no matter their gender.

You carefully crawl over to his side of the couch, as gracefully as possible while on ugly purple plush fabric, so you can get all up in his personal space. At this point you are leaning in so closely that you are practically atop his lap.For a few moments, the gray boy's natural guard is blown away in shock and the looks he gives you lies somewhere between a frightened dear and as if you'd suddenly sprouted two extra arms. As fun as it is to see him all flustered, flustered doesn't count as 'no homo', so you lean in real close and whispher as softly as you can into his right ear.

”Your move.”

The guy's right beneath you and you can actually FEEL his breath catch. Pfft you are so out of his leag- You don't even finish the thought because you are now straddling said trollboy. You almost drop your mask, thank god your shades are hiding most of your expression because WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

Your eyes dart down and you find a gray hand still clutching your shirt. _Oh.... pfft._  
You expect him to look smug, but he's more determined and more looking through you than at you to be honest. A part of you is screaming that this is way to close to ever get to a bro, but like fuck your gonna let him win ever again.

You remove his hand by the wrist and uses the momentum to grab the other and pin both arms above his head.  
”Cute.” You say with the most condescending tone you can muster.

Karkat retaliates by pulling on your wrists until your noses are almost touching, you can feel his breath on your face and holy shit it's warm. He actually manages an almost smirk this time and you suddenly realize he can probably see your eyes through your shades at this angle. Well played.

You show him what an actual not-insecure-as-fuck smirk is supposed to look like and move down to blow little bursts of hot air along his neck and you got him squirming in no time. You can practically taste victory as you hear him mumble something under his breath, there can be only moments until he breaks. Then the unthinkable happens you accidentally misjudge the distance as you ghost over the crook of his neck and you brush your lips against it.

Karkat goes completely silent beneath you, silent and still. Which is a worrying combo and for a while you even consider 'no homo'-ing and asking if he's ok. But then you'd have to admit that this wasn't your plan all along and screw that you want to win. So instead you press your lips closer, part them and suck. He gasps, like legit fish out of water, gasps. Damn you're good.

 

You got him trashing beneath you, desperately trying to remove your hands from his wrists to get you back, but you are to busy playing leech to give a fuck. It's not your fault he tasted all salty and weird. Eventually he gives up and starts _whining_. You had no idea his voice could reach that high pitch, more importantly you had no idea you where into _that._ The thought makes you very aware just how close you are. When did you let yourself flop against him?

You instantly remove yourself from his neck and semi-sit up so you can see his face. Holy fucking shit his pupils are almost human big... maybe you're a bit too good. You don't want him to be getting the wrong idea about this. This is still just a game.

Then he whine-growls and you find yourself staring and wondering how the fuck that's a thing until -welp- your lips are on his, oops. Your noses bump into each other awkwardly after your little subconscious swan-dive onto his face, but he's is quick to angle his face and wow that is actually much better. And your thoughts are pretty much white noise at this point because surprise, kissing Karkat Vantas is surprisingly nice and you haven't even gotten him to open his lips yet.

You pull back for air because unlike rumor has it, the coolkid has little to no experience with kissing and breathing through your nose is difficult.

 

Wow.

But no, hell no!

... It's just not possible...

Awh man.

You totally have the gay for Kitkat.

Damn.

 

Before you have the chance to completely loose your shit and say something stupid the tranzportalizer starts buzzing and low and behold the psychoanalyzing psychic.

”Brother, I've come for that gaming console you-- Oh, seems I have come at an improper time? Should I return later?”

You take the opportunity climb the fuck off the now extremely embarrassed troll boy and force your face back into control.

 

”Nawh, I we were just playing a game, but it seems it was a tie, wasn't it Karkat?” You pretend not to hear how shaky your voice comes off or how loud your heartbeat is.

Rose grins smugly like the know-it-all she is, but humors you and let's you walk past her and onto the platform.

”Laters, I'll look forward to a re-maaAatch.” Your voice sort of squeak and trails of at the end as you dematerialize. It's enough to make you let out an exasperated sigh and facepalm when you reappear in the kitchen because _wtf Dave so smooth ugh._ Still, you hope he took you seriously about the re-match. The thought of lip-locking for real with said troll has you chuckling through the hallway all the way to can town.


End file.
